Moonlight Zechariah
Quote "Fall 9 times, get back up 10 times and stronger than before." About History Moon was born on November 9th, under the sign of Scorpio, and is the daughter of Philip and Lucia. At first they lived together in the small town of Jersey City, New Jersey where she lead a restless middle school life among her colleagues. Due to her kind, quiet and physically weak nature, she easily became a victim of bullying, scarring her for life. Ken and Ann were there to comfort her until Ann was forced to move with her family. Ken remained the only one she could emotionally rely on. Appearance Physical Moon's hair is naturally wavy and light brown, however in her desire to appear more intimidating, she is dying it red. Moon allowed her hair to grow waist-long and does everything in her power to offer it as much volume as possible. Her eyes are slightly almond shaped and dark-green coloured. She has thin lips. Her skin is fair and prefers to keep it that way, avoiding the sun, being inspired by the Victorian era. Her body is the hourglass type. She wears a C cup. She is thin and slightly toned. Moon has no tatoos, pierces or birth marks. Update: she has a dreamcatcher tatoo on her left arm. Clothes She takes great pride in her breast size and waist, therefore she usually wears tanktops that are as tight as possible to her body or (her usual choice) a simple, white corset. In order to not seem too revealing and to enhance the intimidating look, she would put on a white shirt over the corset, with the collar turned up or a black waist cropped cotton jacket with the collar worn in the same way. On the matter of pants, she usually chooses dark jeans, tight and straight. She can't really stand the skinny jeans and she finds them uncomfortable. The footwear consists of boots or snickers, depending on how it matches with her clothes. Make-up She uses foundation, mascara and black eyeliner. Personality Childhood In her childhood, Moonlight was shy but gleeful. She loved everyone around her and was warm hearted. Moonlight enjoyed hugging those who she loved and never hesitated to offer gifts or words of support. She was always ambitious to win all the games she played with her friends. Moon was clumsy and often cried out of nothing. Middle School Things became quite different when she started middle school and had the misfortune to meet her new judging and violent classmates. Her kind natured self was a weakenss in everyone's eyes and she quickly became a victim of bullying for four full years. Despite all this, she did not give up on her optimistic, warm and kind mentality when she was off school grounds. However, her emotionally sensitive nature would slowly wear her out. High School When she finally started high school, she was ready to meet her new classmates with a smile on her face while awaiting a new and much better life from now on. She discovered with horror that, by coincidence, she ended up in the same class as most of her older classmates in middle-school, therefore the bullying continued and became much worse, almost ending up being sexually harrased. Dark thoughts took over her better judgement and she soon became diagnosed with depression, losing every single speck of optimism and glee she ever had. Sweet Amoris Her father accepted a job transfer to another town and Moonlight ended up in Sweet Amoris. This time, she refused to become a victim again, so she decided to take a different turn in her personality. All her frilly clothes and sweet smiles would dissappear. She replaced them with a constant intimidating look on her face and tomboy-ish clothes. Now, she is a quiet and cold person who does not trust anyonoe and refuses to form any kind of friendship with anyone in Sweet Amoris. The girls tried to include her in their activities and be friendly, but they were hit by the invisible walls that surrounded her. If someone would ask her something, she'd answer coldly in mono-sylabic replies. Moonlight may even tend to become violent, if necessary; but her strongest weapon is sarcasm. She does not care if she may come off as rude in certain occasions. She chose to remain a lone wolf for the rest of her life. That is, until Kentin came back from military school and slightly softened her up. That was when she would finally start making some friends. Barely. Powers Moonlight started being aware that she was different when she reached the age of 7 years old because all her peers pretended they could hear the voices what Moon was hearing, thinking they're playing along with her. She has always heard the voice of animals around her while her parents, relatives and friends blamed it on her vivid imagination. She started forming special relationships with her home pets. Once she learned that nobody else can do what she could do, she learned to keep it a secret from everyone. Soon after, she would discover that she had a certain influence on water, by moving it from one point to another just by will. Then her dreams kicked in. Moonlight started to have dreams with a certain elder woman who claimed she was an old ancestor of hers and that she would be the child who inherited her shamanic powers. The elder used to be the shaman of a siberian tribe and it was only by female lineage that her powers would be passed on. Her lineage happened to be full of males for centuries and finally Moonlight was the first female to be born. The old woman's spirit started teaching Moonlight all she knew about shamanism and her duties. She would be responsible with the balance in nature, while being allowed by The Goddess of Nature to control the five elements. She would have a strong relationship with both plants and animals. Moonlight would also posess the power of seing spirits and creatures of legend, such as vampires or werewolves. In case those creatures would become greedy and harm human beings, Moonlight had the sacred duty of protecting those around her and eliminating them. The elder would pass on knowledge on each and every one she knew, also offering information on their weak spots and how to eliminate them, knowledge that she would note down every morning after waking up. A set of rituals were also passed on. One night, before moving to Sweet Amoris, after crying herself to sleep due to the violence encountered at school day by day, she would meet the Goddess herself, who showed up to thank her for being the new shaman and to let her know that Moonlight is transiting a period of peace, that she should not worry of her duties and focus on the joy of youth more. Moonlight woke up before she could yell in tears that she'd rather fight evil monsters and control nature all day rather than facing her colleagues at school. Therefore one night when she was 13, out of frustration, she ran to the woods to encounter a "monster" in order to fight it and blow some steam. After running until she ran out of breath and her body was sore, she lied down on the cold grass and wept when she saw a dark figure. A peaceful old man approached who turned out to be a vampire. After calming Moon down, he explained that the supernatural creatures reached a sort of agreement with the Goddess to not harm human beings and that she doesn't have to worry about such issues. He told her stories of wisdom and encouragement. While leading her back to her home, he told her to always look for him whenever she's as upset as she was that night and he would come for her. As time passed, Moonlight would run unnoticed in the woods to practice her abilities on her own in order to learn more about herself. She vowed to never use these abilities on other people unless someone's life was on the line. But she enjoyed listening to animals talk and playing with water or fire or the wind whenever she had the opportunity. Relationships Nathaniel Nathaniel was the first boy Moonlight would meet at Sweet Amoris. She developed a strong form of respect towards him after noticing his discipline and formation at school. Despite her introverted nature and small interest in him as a person, she would rarely talk to him, but she wouldn't hesitate to ask him if she needed information about the school, teachers or projects. After finding out about his family issues and noticing his sudden change one Nathaniel moved out, she was pleasantly surprised to see his real personality come out. She would not pursue a relationship with Nathaniel, neither as a friend or as a love interest. Castiel Castiel was too easy to read for Moonlight, therefore she wasn't surprised to learn about his backstory as Deborah emerged from the darkness. Castiel's permanent sarcrastic and mean attitude which he continuously abused, repulsed Moonlight. They do unite in class from time to time against the teachers, making a sort of silent bet between them on who becomes more sarcastic than the other. Moonlight noticed Castiel may have a slight interest in her, but she feels sickened by the idea. He strongly reminded her of all the bullies back in middle school. Lysander Moonlight's first crush while in Sweet Amoris was Lysander. Though it didn't develop much, as she didn't exactly want him to belong to her. He was more like a sweet dream. In Moonlight's view, he resembled a prince mounted on a dark, noble horse, a character, a hero who was too good to be true. He was mysterious and she did not want to know more about him. Armin Armin was the only guy next to Alexy that she would open up to. Noticing he was an avid gamer, she'd quickly share her gaming experience and knowledge of game lore. Not too much time passed until they would start playing together online every night and become best friends. Kentin Ken used to be her first and only (human) friend, especially after Ann left the country. He would be the only one around there for her while she was bullied and left school in tears. He would visit her and surprise her with small gifts which impressed Moonlight. When Moon moved out, she was in tears thinking about losing her friend. But she decided to do a makeover. She dyed her hair red, changed her clothing style and her personality. A couple of months later, Ken's sudden arrival at Sweet Amoris would prove to be a shock for him and a huge pleasant surprise for her. But it was cut short when Ken's father decided he should go to military school and become a man. Up to this point, Moonlight didn't feel the slightest attraction towards him because he still had the physique of a child and that enabled her instinct of seeing him as no more than a really close brother. A year later, when he came back, he also had a makover in looks and personality. They had this in common, and this determined to understand each other better. Finally noticing that Kentin has reached puberty, along with the emotions Moonlight's instincts finally kicked in. Kentin would be her one and only. Alexy Alexy would be the one to help Moon get out of her shell before Kentin's return. Not in the sense that she'd start being cheery and talking to people on the hallway. But more like she would become more natural and have a less spiteful look on her face. He would drag her everywhere, ask her all about herself, her likes and dislikes, her past. He would be the one who would understand and offer her advice, warmth, love and someone she could truly rely on. For Moonlight, that would be truly important to her. Iris The relationship between Iris and Moon would be solely based on school-work. The relationship is positive and cheery, but they would not be too close. Violette Moon doesn't see Violette as more than just a classmate, but she would try all her best to encourage her on every given opportunity and defend her whenever people would talk her behind her back. Moon sees her as one of the few pure, innocent people of Sweet Amoris and plans to defend that innocence with all she's got from the shadows. Rosalya Rosalya would become Moon's closest female friend due to her frank and direct attitude. It made Moon feel safe with her not so popular beliefs and thoughts. Just like Alexy, Rosalya helped Moon with her issues regarding her past and her emotional development. Kim Despite not being very close, Kim would be one of her classmates Moon would feel comfortable with. Rosalya and Kim had their unconventional attitude that Moon respected. Pryia At first, Moon is cautious about her. She doesn't exactly trust the "new girl who is nice" trope. But as time passes, she realizes Pryia has no interest to be liked and loved by all and Moon grows to respect her and grow slightly closer to her, but not too much. Amber Moon's relationship with Amber mostly consists of ignoring her to the maximum. She quickly noticed Amber does what she does for attention, and Moon's not the one to satisfy such selfishness and shallowness. Sexual identity When Moonlight was about 15, she thought she was asexual and aromantic. To this point, she had never had a crush or sexual fantasies. It's not that she found it disgusting, just that her feelings towards any kind of human in this sense was neutral. She thought something might be wrong with her. While researching on the internet, she learned that it was something completely normal and there were a lot of people feeling like her, but she remained unconvinced. So when she went to her therapist for her depression, Moonlight dared to ask about her lack of emotions in relation to a potential partner. After a series of questions, her therapised adviced her to wait a while longer and observe, because most probably in a few years everything will become clear and she will learn about her sexual identity, be it asexual, homosexual or anything else and she should not feel ashamed once she discovers it. The words of the therapist would end up being true, for as soon as Kentin came back from the military, she would finally learn that she had sexual desires, just not as often as those around her. Moon soon learned that what she was had a name: grey-sexual. Her feelings were neutral about it, she was already made (jokingly) fun of for being a prude. She never really cared much if people judged her or told her she just lacked certain vitamins in her body. She knew that was simply who and how she was. And Moon felt safe knowing Kentin would accept this "minor" detail about her. Relationships with other candies COMING SOON Trivia * She is called "Moonlight" due to mun's fascination with the night and the moon. * Moonlight's personality is based off the whole trope of night and the energy of yin (yin and yang) looking for balance: mysterious, quiet, resentful of her past, sometimes dark, but strong, feminine. * Mun is a Virgo, whereas Moon is a Scorpio. * Moonlight is based off of mun's past self which birthed due to heavy bullying. * Whenever she feels it, being on top is her favourite sexual position. Category:Candies D-M